


second apologies

by Yellow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack stumbles up the stairs to Bittle’s room to apologize for the concussion thing again, because he did apologize but he’s not sure Bittle really got it, he’s shitty with words sometimes, and Jack really doesn’t want Bittle to hate him, even if he should."</p><p>Jack struggles with alcohol and his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second apologies

Jack stumbles up the stairs to Bittle’s room to apologize for the concussion thing again, because he did apologize but he’s not sure Bittle really got it, he’s shitty with words sometimes, and Jack really doesn’t want Bittle to hate him, even if he should. 

He knocks on the door, and Bittle yells “Coming!” in his high southern lilt, and Jack has to brace himself on the door jamb.

“Jack?” he asks, but Jack’s already pushing his way inside Bittle’s room and sitting backwards on his desk chair. He crosses his arms on its back and leans forward.

Bittle’s eyes narrow. Then his lips purse a bit and he asks, soft, “Have you been drinking?”

It’s kinder than Bittle has any right to be, than Jack deserves, so he deliberately doesn’t answer.

“Just came up to say you need to work harder. Your skating’s weaker this year.” It’s not at all what he wanted to say, but that was what came out, and it’s not untrue. But Bittle’s the best skater on the team except for maybe himself, and Jack knows-

“Yeah, I was out with that concussion.” It’s neutral; Jack still feels Bittle’s gaze but he won’t look up at him.

“Now you aren’t. Work on it.” He knows he’s being too harsh, even for him, but he can’t stop his mouth from moving any more than he can stop his heart from clenching when he sees Bittle’s brow furrow, a tiny crease between his eyes. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Jack,” and it’s half-honey, half-steel, and Jack really shouldn’t have come up here, because Bittle won’t let this go. He laughs, but it comes out as half a sob, and then Bittle’s beside him, rubbing his back, and Jack thinks he might break. He can’t remember a touch this soothing in the last year. Shitty’s bro-hugs are comforting but different, and Jack doesn’t let himself initiate contact the way Ransom and Holster do, because, because-

He can’t remember anymore. 

“Jack,” Bittle says, and it barely breaks through Jack’s panic. 

“The concussion,” he gasps, and Bittle’s hand stills a moment. “I told you I had your back. I, I-”

“Jack.” Jack finally pulls his head off his arms long enough to look at Bittle. “I’m fine, see? You’ve been drinking; you’re tired. Come on.”

Bittle pulls Jack to his feet, and the kid must be stronger than he looks because Jack’s tired, really tired, and not quite cried out.

“Come on,” he repeats, and slings Jack’s arm around his back. Jack is past protesting. He just prays they won’t run into anyone on the way down the hall.

 

They don’t, mercifully, and then small hands are pushing him down onto his bed, and Jack swallows, trying not to think about several inappropriate dreams that began surprisingly similarly. 

Bittle pulls off his socks and then tucks him into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Jack feels warm, and loved, and the emotions twist in his chest until he’s crying again.

“Shh. You’re not feeling too good, right? Things’ll be better in the morning.”

“Stay,” Jack says, desperate, conscious that it’s a terrible idea even as he says it. 

Bittle sighs, deep. 

“I’ll stay until you go to sleep, okay?”

That’s not enough, but Jack nods anyway, because Bittle’s carding his hand through Jack’s hair and Jack’s not even sure if Bittle knows he’s doing it. It feels good, and he doesn’t want to risk Bittle going to wake up Shitty. Not just because Jack had a few too many beers and a bad night. Not when Bittle’s here.

Bittle starts in with his inane chatter, but it’s soft, and he talks about making breakfast and Skyping his mom. It distracts Jack well enough that before he knows it, he’s drifting off, Bittle’s warm fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitty TOTALLY wanted to stay but Jack doesn't even know he's gay yet let alone about the giant crush Bitty has on him so he felt weird about it.  
> And the next morning they have a Talk about why Jack was drinking (anxiety) and they both feel a lil better.


End file.
